<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Going Home by AnomalyArdour</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510521">Going Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnomalyArdour/pseuds/AnomalyArdour'>AnomalyArdour</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Established Relationship, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:41:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnomalyArdour/pseuds/AnomalyArdour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gundham and Gonta meet after a long time, but only God knows if it's for the best.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gokuhara Gonta/Tanaka Gundham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Going</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I would rather go to the stake" his normally deep voice was soft now, with emotion, unsure. "I WOULD RATHER GO TO THE STAKE AND BURN !" Reality hit, he remembered why he was here, her presence has enveloped his life. What he would do depends on the will of the demon residing in the darkness of the room. Illuminated by the dim light of the candles, Gundham is just standing there, unable to produce thought now. Just waiting for the demon to do the thinking. He's determined though, determined to see this through to the end. Soft light flickers as to calm him down, but he turned furious... After this seance never again will he ---</p><p>*Knock Knock Knock* "Aha has the time come, has the succubus decided to grace us with her presence and fulfill my request to personally show her what Dante went through !". He was yelling through the house, uncaring of his eerily cloaked self. He did leave the hood of the seance robe behind but his appearance was unusual. With his pale complexion and dark robed he really did look like a leader of sacrificing priests. Let's just hope the person at the door isn't too weak on the heart. </p><p>Brave, big, and soaking wet, holding a big box which is also soaking, the person in front of Gundham's house wad Gonta. Gundham took notice of the rain he didn't realize was pouring, and was confused as to why would Gonta be here during rainfall when he doesn't even drive a car. </p><p>"You have no idea what Gonta has been through"</p><p>"Certainly, have you intercepted my invite, I can't imagine what force on this cursed earth made you come to me, it's an ungodly hour, shan't you be doomed to spend the night in ungodly manners."<br/>"Umm can Gonta finish saying ?"<br/>"Ah well of course, I will be shutting up right now !"</p><p>...</p><p>Their conversation was long as usual, from the entomologist getting distracted by bug ideas to the prince of darkness being unable to restrain himself to not say something ominous. But all that was fine, they don't have a problem with the other person's traits. At least the mentioned traits. Actually what they liked so much is the amount of sheer number and volume of words they can share.</p><p>And so they talked about what happened to Gonta. His explanation was lackluster. Barely explaining most of his actions. He focused on the disaster while Gundham wanted to know the motives behind his actions. What on earth was his partner doing at a planetarium at this hour, and during rain non the least. And what was he thinking bringing two little dogs in a box ? Did he want the ultimate breeder to take care of them ?</p><p>"I will be short and so should you. Please repeat yourself, what were you doing at a planet observatory ?"<br/>"Short, okay, here's short ! Gonta wanted to see if they let him in."<br/>"For the reason..."<br/>"Gonta wanted to take Gundham to see comet collision !"<br/>"Accepted ! And the fall ?<br/>"Gonta was pushed by mean guy. But I no see his face."<br/>"And the dogs ?"<br/>"They cute ! Oh and also saved Gonta's life ! I could have broken skull."<br/>"But why did you bring them ? Are they hurt, have you fallen on them causing a mutualism type of situation ?"<br/>"No Gonta just thought he should thank them. That's all."<br/>"Very well then, a feast and a hound appropriate part shall be prepared."<br/>"Oh we gonna play fetch again... Yay, Gonta sure they'll think they're being thanked !"</p><p>...</p><p>A dog party, now that sounds nice. And it was ! The two men were playing and getting accustomed to the two dogs, with plenty of exercise. A bit more than what Gundham predicted. He was huffing and puffing and just begging for rest. But he won't catch a break this time...</p><p>"So what Gundham doing in the room with robes ? Seems important, maybe Gundham has new studying technique... With candles and darkness..."<br/>"Ah how simple minded, of course there was no studying involved in my act. My act was that of summoning. Yes I was summoning a guardian angel. That succubus has enveloped my life into her steel-hard wings."<br/>"Succubus, who's she ?"<br/>"A succubus is a demon, my plebian friend, a she demon who uses her power of seduction to woo mean into eternal life of soul sucking."<br/>"She's... Woo into eternal life... Has she proposed to Gundham !?!"</p><p>And that opens the pandora's box... Gonta ; confused and worried. Now turning into well sure of the situation and angry. Was Gundham having a side chick ? That's obviously the only explanation. </p><p>"I don't understand what made such a commotion in your head."<br/>"Obviously Gundham is an idiot."<br/>"Fine then. Please explain yourself clearly to the king of all idiots."<br/>"Gundham has succubus, Gundham has lady friend who isn't a friend anymore, right ?"<br/>"That is correct."</p><p>Gasp !!! Gundham has a mistress, that's what was just said. Months without dates and he comes back with a mistress. Gonta knows nothing about her, he never expected to hear words like those form his partner, yet here we are. That man sure is mysterious, but can he mosey his way out of this one.<br/>"Gonta leave, I wanna go home."</p><p>Silence was overwhelming. Heavy and thick air finally reached Gundham. Among his mystic persona something wrong has spilled. His mistress, the succubus. Yet he still didn't quite understand.<br/>"I'll drive you there."</p><p>More silence. Only the sound of rain was heard. The walk to the car was long and no words were said, no thoughts were thought. They were both physically and mentally silent, because even though one was an idiot and the other was raised by wolves, they could feel something wrong was going to happen.</p><p>In the car was awaiting them more silence. Or so Gonta expected.<br/>"I was cursed."<br/>Oh he's just trying to play the victim card now.<br/>"She came into my circle to perform tasks for me. And she cursed me."<br/>What is he on about ?<br/>"I had casualties I don't bare to remember. I was having a seance to welcome all who were lost into heaven, have a conversation with angels and get her the hell away ! She was the bane of my existence, that foul wench, thinking she can influence me like that... Though it would seem she has influenced my life completely if this conversation is to be considered."</p><p>Man was Gonta confused. Did he get Gundham all wrong ? Was he just having a bad work partner ? More importantly where on earth did they just arrived to !?!<br/>"Where Gundham took us to ? This is no my house."</p><p>"House !?! It’s the museum of course ! I want to give you a better explanation than a five minute drive can offer. Why don't we let ourselves in."</p><p>The smile on the giants face was priceless. The rain was gentle and soft, night air cooling. They were both waiting to resolve this situation, with a conversation as long as they usually are with these two. The museum and it's coffeeshop would offer that opportunity, supporting them with vast rows of spirits of long forgotten nonliving animals.</p><p>"But should we be here, gentlemen not sneak around buildings when they closed !?!"</p><p>And so they did.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The two engage in prototype debugging and rain hugging.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The gates were no match for a duo of powerful men. Where one is unsuccessful the other shines. And so they figured where and how to brake down the gate door. Neatly hidden on the east side was a weak spot, every gate has a weak spot. And every window should too. Many things have weak spots regardless of how well they are built. As they are about to find out.</p><p>"Gonta no wanna go in, gentlemen no sneak in forbidden places. I changed my mind."<br/>"A true man would not stray and look away form a challenge."<br/>"Keep in mind Gonta still mad ! Gonta still don't understand everything. And Gonta not an idiot who doesn't understand."<br/>"Of course"</p><p>A minute of silence as Gundham figured out what to do next. To be honest he wasn't sure of something, and he could have explained himself right now easily, but he needed an answer. This little problem was eating him alive, now more than ever.</p><p>"Gonta saw someone inside, we gotta leave immediately."<br/>"Nonsense, I saw it too... That was no ordinary man, that was my future poker partner."<br/>"What ---"<br/>Quickly he run inside, on his own, Gundham ran through the window towards the figure. Of course if Gonta got in too that would be perfect.</p><p>Inside the museum was obviously dark but what turned out unexpected was that he was alone. Gonta didn't come in alongside him. Why on earth was that ? Clearly this was one challenge he wouldn't go against, rule breaking.</p><p>Walking around, something he himself didn't want to do since he just wanted to amuse Gonta with his clever ghost hunting shenanigans, the lonesome Gundham realises his loneliness. He thinks about that a lot, but right now that's all his mind sees. The darkness only broken by the sound of rain mirrors the darkness he feels in his heart.</p><p>Walking around, something he didn't expect to have to do alone, he realised his question. He finally put it into the words he didn't have. Until now that is. It's a bit sad actually. He made himself sad. Now all he wants is to be not alone, to be with anyone, he'd even say the craving is especially hard towards wanting to be with Gonta. And that, that was the answer. He's got it all figured out now. If only he could say it all to his partner. If he still was, if he still was there.</p><p>Gonta stayed behind, watching as Gundham recklessly jumps in for trouble. What is up with that man, does he not see the importance of earthly wonders such as rules. Or mint chocolate chip ice-cream. Or having a house plant, or dressing in colour, singing along to happy songs, smiling at strangers, going to grab a coffe with friends or changing your background according to your current vibe. But what he definitely doesn't see the importance of is words. They hold power and despite Gundham choosing the most powerful-sounding words he doesn't say much that could be considered powerful. He doesn't show his emotions and that's gonna leave him lonely. In all the months they've been dating there was no cutesy, cheesy moments. As understanding as Gonta is, he still requires some level of romance. He has just noticed that. After the panic of Gundham's succubus he realised something. That it wouldn't be unusual for Gundham to have a mistress in the first place, because so far their relationship felt like it was his last priority.</p><p>Gonta was standing in front of the museum for a while now, not entirely sure why. He was hoping his current partner would come back out, but he was really just scared to leave alone. Not anymore, he was fully ready to leave. No real emotions could be described, it all went away with a simple swish of the wind, and he was ready to end the day and begin a new one.</p><p>"Aha you're still here, I have found and escorted the demon inside and I have an adventure to share ... Wait are you not listening. Why are you leaving, I have just arrived with the victim of the hunt."<br/>"Gonta going, Gonta not understand Gundham at all."</p><p>With those words that were few, Gundham was left to react quickly. He was left to try and understand Gonta with the little information he was given. He just understood his own mind, he understood he wanted to spend time with Gonta at all cost, and he understood he really needs him despite the instincts that said to act according his persona. He might be a social idiot but he can clearly see this isn't going well. Okay quickly try to figure it out, what is happening. He doesn't understand, but what.</p><p>"Please allow me to explain."</p><p>He yelled out into the air. Pleaded into the air. But nobody came. Gonta stood there, few meters away, unphased. </p><p>"Please would you allow me to explain myself ?"<br/>"Gonta no wanna listen anymore, Gundham only says weird things that make no sense. Gundham always avoids the truth and says things to only seem unhuman, but Gonta need human boyfriend."<br/>"Alright, I can do that."<br/>"You're just saying that cause... Why are you saying that ?"<br/>"Because, boyfriend, I am a human. I was simply in my cocoon, but I am ready to develop further and flourish as a man !"<br/>"You wanna change ? But didn't Gundham say people don't change."<br/>"That's true, but nature requires change. It's simply a must. And it is a must for me too."<br/>"So Gundham wanna change then ? For serious ?"<br/>"Yes ! I shall even change my speech which you find confusing. Instead of a demonically possessed fiend I'll become a simple yet impressive programmer of various machines."<br/>"Hahahah really !?!"<br/>"Yes and I deduce we need to look at our relationship... Like um... A program..."<br/>"Go on..."<br/>"We need to troubleshoot it. Find the bugs and debug it. Like an alpha test !"<br/>"Okay Gonta get it. It was fun but seriously Gonta think Gundham should try to not have a persona."<br/>"But I stand behind all I said. We need to troubleshoot our relationship ! Come on tell me, what are our issues. And keep it real, no sugar coating, just raw thoughts."<br/>"Okay so issues... Gonta feel Gundham too busy for him. Gundham always doing something... And Gundham doesn't answer his phone ever or send cute messages like Gonta does... And we never cuddled, I just got worried you gonna melt if I touch you cause you so opposed to it... Oh maybe Gonta should let Gundham speak, sorry."<br/>"I understand, and by my calculations, I deduce we need a date. I will organise a big one, with hearts and colourful décor. We will eat homemade food and drink cool smoothies.  I'll try to organise a bug party and keep my dogs away form that. We'll end it by watching a movie and cuddling on the sofa as my already impatient dogs lick our hands."<br/>"Oh that sounds lovely, yes let us do that exactly !!!"<br/>"Yeah, we'll have a grand time. I shall keep in mind everything you've mentioned, because relationships necessities sacrifice."<br/>"Oh but is Gundham having any issues here ? That important too, gentlemen always take others feelings in consideration."<br/>"No, I only need of you to be patient, and to let me rest every now and then, just thinking of our date made me tired"</p><p>And so their conversation was sweet, by Gundham's standards, and short, by Gonta's standards. They got so worked up about it they forgot about Gundham's car and went walking their way to his house. Wet to the bone they didn't care. They just thought of the new challenges in front of them. Well Gundham mostly. But he was excited, no more lone rider, no more hiding, no more kissing the dog goodnight. Well yes, that's gonna stay but he'll have someone else to kiss too.<br/>Their walk was calming though, it was everything Gundham needed at that moment. The closeness of another person, Gonta specifically. </p><p>"Gundham ? Did we debug it ? Are we gonna have the cheesy moments now ?"<br/>"You just wanted to say de*bug* again, didn't you ?"<br/>"Yeeeah ..."<br/>"Relationships need work, we mustn't stop debugging it, or else we'll end up getting separated in an illegal feat again."<br/>"Okay, Gonta keep that in mind. But so should Gundham, okay ?"<br/>"Yeah, sweetcheeks."<br/>"Bwahahahawhat !!!"</p><p>They had a moment of just letting the rain speak. And then their bodies. That was one hell of a hug. Gonta is way bigger than the other but it was clear Gundham was more immersed and grasping for touch. Their first hug, finally they could both have a happy story, and that was cemented by the first hug. What a nice beginning.</p><p>Change doesn't come easy, but it's a must, it's adaptation. As aware of it as Gundham was, he felt it was a lot to process. Will he finally get away from his previous adaptation, the one that kept him alive until now. Would he really forget all of that.</p><p>"Gonta, you're so romantic, I can't compare, but I'll give it all of my power."<br/>"Oh Gonta just doing the minimum, you'll see."<br/>"What I feel is fear at the moment."<br/>"Gundham no need to worry, Gonta a gentleman after all."<br/>"When will I realize the true nature of being a man."</p><p>And so they walked, searching for cute words in their minds. Arriving to Gundham's home was quick, and they just wanted to go dry out. The rain was no longer the appropriate mood. It finished it's duty and felt out of place now.</p><p>"Oh should Gonta go home, or can Gonta sleep over."<br/>"You can stay, I would like that."<br/>"Oh doggy !!! Wow with the dog here this definitely feel like home !"<br/>"With you here it feels like home."</p><p>He had an opportunity. He could have quite easily not said that, but this is the new person he wanted to become, a loving caretaker, like he was with the animals. Of course he was overheating immensely but that was irrelevant, it made his boyfriend joyous. Oh and yes he can use that word now, because that's what they are but now it's official.</p><p>"With you here it feels like home."</p><p>'you didn't have to repeat it I heard. Yeah well I like how it sounded. Gonta also liked how it sounded. Do you want to change your clothes, I have plenty of spares you could wear. Yes I'd like to................'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That's all I had planned for these two, but in case I notice y'all want more I will gladly do it, after some self-indulgent ships are published or course *cough*  it involves Kazuichi *cough*. Remember this is all for fun so if you're not mean I'll take your criticism in consideration, so leave it freely. Thanks for reading, Cheers !</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please keep in mind I'm mega dumb. We should all just have fun here, but if you've got any criticism do share. Thank you for reading and have a good one, Cheers :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>